With Hearts Lighter Than Snow
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: "...the space between them disappeared slowly and their lips connected in a kiss full of passion and pure love." Russia/Kagome oneshot. Prizefic for SweetHunniiBunnii. I hope you like it, Bunnii!


MCD: Once again, congrats SweetHunniiBunnii! Oh, and you can still pick the theme for the next chapter of Where Is Home, too, if you still want to.

**^J^**

Ivan Braginski could be described in many ways. Tall, dark, scary, handsome, feared, crazy, the list went on and on. But _loving _and _caring _were not on that list. That included _loved _and _cared for. _For a long time this was how it was. The intimidating Russian would talk to someone. They would shiver and shake, quiver and quake with deeply implanted fear. Realizing any conversation would never be quite civil, he gave up, and resolved to further their terror. After all, if they could not see him for who he was, it was better than not being seen at all. The poor Canadian boy Matthew knew that so very well.

In truth, Russia was not all that scary. True, you might say, that he could scare the wits out of anyone he met. And it may also be true that his height and threats were frightening to say the least. But did that _really _make him scary, or make him _seem _scary? No, he was but a person- no, a country, to be more specific- that was simply living up to the name he'd unwillingly created for himself.

He loved his sisters, like any normal person, no matter how annoying or evil they could be. He liked the snow so much, the little white flecks that dotted his landscape and gently tickled his nose when he was out for a walk. And- oh god, -how he loved his _sunflowers! _The brightest and most beautiful thing he could imagine, a sun that always shone, even during the night. His guiding light.

No one knew. No one cared to know. And that was just fine with him, more often than not. Solitude was calmer than friendship. Especially with the Allies, if that could even be called a "friendship". But sometimes, when he was alone, he got that odd yearning for a companion. Not a crazed sister. Not an enemy that was standing up to him, but was truly frightened. Not company. A _companion. _Someone who could possibly love him and see beneath the dreadful layers of ice and snow, to the sunflower dotted landscape that Ivan could only imagine and wish for.

One day, his wish was granted.

A beautiful girl, this "Kagome" was. The way her raven hair shone in the dim light. How her eyes would light up or dim with every single emotion she would express. When she smiled, the whole room lit up and everything seemed to start rotating around her. Like metal to a magnet, or flies to a light. She was so pretty, as well. Tall, with creamy pale skin, a thin frame but strong nonetheless, in body and spirit.

She was an angel in disguise, he mused one day during a conference. Kagome laughed at something America said and his eyes narrowed in disgust. The poor angel was going to be tainted by that idiot's filth. He must save her.

After the conference, where something almost got done for once thanks to Kagome's help, Russia waited until they were the last two people in the room. He stood up and walked over to her, hesitating only a moment. He slowly walked up behind her with heavy steps so as not to sneak up on her, and tapped her shoulder. She spun around and he suddenly felt those glistening blue pools staring into his very being. He barely stopped himself from shivering.

"Hai?" she smiled and his heart beat quickened. What a beautiful smile... He straightened and smiled at her, internally shouting in glee when she did not shiver, nor did fear wash through her.

"Hello. My name is Russia, da. I was wondering if..." he faltered. _What was he doing? _You don't just walk up to a person randomly and ask them if they wanted to go on a date with you! He fidgeted under her questioning gaze. Why was he so nervous? He was Russia, destroyer of enemies, cold as ice!

Yet, he thought as he squirmed and a pale blush plastered itself to his face, this woman could bring him down with a simple word. Not fair.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my friend!" he suddenly blurted out, her piercing eyes becoming too much. His gloved hands clutched and fiddled with his scarf as if it were a lifeline. Or a comfort object.

Kagome blinked, then a smile broke out onto her face. She grabbed one of his hands and she hummed happily.

"Of course, Ivan-kun, I'll be your friend!" she smiled genuinely and Ivan blinked stupidly at her for a moment.

It was that easy?

With a grin, Ivan picked Kagome up bridal style and stepped quickly towards the door. Kagome squeaked, then latched her arms around his neck, bringing them closer to his delight. She giggled, though a tad uncertainly.

"Ivan-kun! What are you doing- where are you taking me?" she questioned as he kicked open the doors to the conference room, bringing them both out into a hallway filled with mid-afternoon sunlight.

With an innocent smile, his eyes snapped closed and he tilted his head to one side.

"To Russia, of course!"

**THISISRUSSIA'SBORDER**

After that, they had actually bonded quite well. Of course, it didn't go over as well as she wished with America, but who was he to stop her from having friends?

Kagome leaned tiredly against Ivan's shoulder- well, his arm, really- for a moment. He really was quite tall. She shivered a little. The air was only getting colder, despite the weather man's report. Ivan glanced at her and smiled, wrapping his scarf around her. She blushed.

Not only had she bonded with him but she'd become rather fond of him on a personal level. In other words, she was crushing on him big time.

Now, Kagome was no stranger to love. Of course she wasn't, and neither was she a stranger to unnatural love, what with certain… _complications _in her past. But there's a difference between a demon boy and an immortal country personification. She just didn't know how to approach the subject with Ivan. What if she gave it away when she said the first word of a conversation? That wasn't how she wanted it to happen at all. If she gave him something he liked- sunflowers, for an example- would he know what she meant or would he mark it off as a friendly gesture? Kagome Sighed, her heart clenching uncomfortably. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he _was _in love with his odd sister, Belarus? What if—

Ivan, sensing her distress, stopped walking and she stopped as well. He leaned over and looked the (adorably) short woman in the eyes, his concern blatant.

"Кагоме? Something is wrong?" he asked, gripping her hand in worry. She flushed pink and looked away, smiling softly.

"No, nothing's wrong, Ivan. I was just…thinking…" she murmured and sighed. Russia's worried expression only deepened.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me these things, because I'm your," he stumbled on his words, his face dusting pink, "friend!" he said and she sighed, thumping her head into his chest. He gently touched her shoulders, as if she would break.

"Kagome?" he sounded so distraught. Kagome felt guilt pool in her gut and she touched Ivan's arms, lifting her head up.

"That's the problem, Ivan. We're friends." She hoped the look in her eyes would serve to explain, but Russia's lower lip quivered.

No. No no no no no! She… she didn't want to be friend with him? Ivan's heart teetered on the verge of shattering. Kagome was his one, his only, best friend. Although he wished she could be more to him, he could settle for this, as long as they were together. As long as he could see her, hear her voice and laughter, feel her hugs, smell that sweet, home-baked-cookie aroma that sometimes wafted around her when she brought him gifts… Ivan trembled in hurt and fear.

"Y-you... don't want to be my friend?" he asked. Images flashed through his mind. Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Ukraine, Belarus, General Winter. He became more upset with every thought. They'd all left, except for Belarus, and sometimes Winter. All of them abandoned him after the war. He would be all alone again. Belarus didn't want to be his friend, she wanted to become one with him. There was such a tremendous difference. And General Winter, he just commanded him. It was terrifying. He hated it. And now his little angel Kagome would leave him, too. His eyes glossed over and he wondered where big, scary, intimidating Russia had gone.

Kagome's eyes widened. _Shit! _He'd taken it the wrong way!

"No, no! Ivan-kun," she murmured, placing her hands on his cheeks. They were so cold… "That's not what I- I mean, I didn't mean it. I _like _being your friend, it's just, it's not what I want…" she trailed, uncertainty starting to grip her. When Ivan tilted his head slightly in confusion, she blushed further and looked down at her shoes, hands now fiddling behind her back.

"I…I…AISHITERU!" she shouted, screwing up her confidence. Her eyes were wide and her face was flushed red in embarrassment. She didn't even think Ivan knew what she was saying, but she'd put it out there and now she felt a whole lot better. …Well, unless Ivan rejected her, then she'd probably run home all the way to Japan from Russia and sob into her pillow for days on end.

Ivan blinked. And he blinked again, a dumbfounded look on his face. Suddenly his expression cleared, and, in record time, went from confused, to slightly surprised, to shock, and finally extreme happiness. He smiled long and hard and grabbed Kagome around the waist, spinning her around in circles.

"она любит меня! Ты любишь меня! Да да да!" he laughed, spinning them both in circles. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Wha—N-nani!" she gasped and he suddenly stopped, staring happily into Kagome's eyes. He planted a gentle kiss on her nose and her entire face lit up.

"My Кагоме, I love you too! Я тоже тебя люблю! How wonderful!" he giggled childishly and Kagome blushed, but smiled a happy and embarrassed smile.

"Ivan, how did you know what I said? I thought you knew only Russian and English… N-not that I mind!" she quickly added, but his smile remained in place. He set her feet back on the ground and a faint blush dusted his cheeks.

"Well, since I love you so much, I was planning on confessing to you in your native language. I figured you would find it more endearing, da?" a small grin worked its way onto his face. "I've been working on my Japanese ever since I met you. I wanted to impress you." he said, looking to the snow-covered ground abashedly.

Kagome smiled gently and brought her hands up to his face once more, making him stare straight into her eyes. The warmth and happiness and overall _love _overwhelmed the blue hue and the cute, adoring expression she held was so perfect. He couldn't believe he had the luck of falling in love and being loved by such an amazing woman, and only a few months after they'd met, too.

With hearts lighter than snow, the space between them disappeared slowly and their lips connected in a kiss full of passion and pure love. Russia wrapped his arms around Kagome, pulling her into him and up into the kiss, as if making sure she would not run away and wasn't a dream. Neither of which she was. Kagome leaned up and closed her eyes, cursing her inexperience and hoping that Ivan knew just how strongly she felt for him.

After a little while, they both pulled back for an accursed thing called air. Russia thought something and chuckled, closing his eyes and leaning their foreheads together. Kagome smiled and gazed at Russia through low-lidded eyes.

"What is it, Ivan-chan?" she murmured and he peeked open one wonderfully violet eye.

"Before we are true girlfriend and boyfriend, I have to ask you out in traditional Russian way." He smiled and she nodded a little in confusion. She hadn't known there was a certain way to ask someone out in Russia.

Ivan brought their faces closer together so that their mouths were only centimeters apart, their visible breaths mingling together.

"Become one with Russia, da?"

**^J^**

MCD: *awesomefaceplz*

I JUST HAD TO ADD THAT LAST SENTENCE. IT WOULD NOT BE RUSSIA WITHOUT IT.

I hope you like it, SweetHunniiBunnii! I'm sorry I didn't have it up yesterday, I tried to make it as perfect as possible before I showed you! I hope this is what you were looking for!

_Aishiteru-_ I love you in Japanese (DERP)

_она любит меня! Ты любишь меня! Да да да!- _She loves me! You love me! Yes yes yes! In Russian.

_Nani_- What? In Japanese

_Я тоже тебя люблю!- _I love you too!

Jeez, this is almost three and a half pages long… LOL LISTENING TO A RUSSIAN SONG AND WRITING THIS~


End file.
